Kittypets In The Wild
by Miku Da Neko
Summary: From the Clans to StarClan, we have in the middle, Kittypets. We meet Fuzz, a kittypet who was abandoned by Tara, his owner. We also meet Kiki, a kittypet who was abused by Dylan, her owner. Lastly we will meet Octavia, who was also abused by her owner, Riley, then hurt by other cats. Their stories are conceded in this very fanfiction. These kittypets will meet, satisfied for life.


*~Chapter 1: Fuzz~*

"H-Hello?" Fuzz, the former kittypet asked.

Fuzz had just been kicked out of his home, because Fuzz had been gone for more than a month away from his owner, Tara, so Fuzz was replaced.

"…Riley?" Fuzz called for his owner, louder and louder meowing.

"H-Help!" Fuzz heard a fox, which made a chill run down his spine.

Running deeper and deeper into the forest, the kittypet shook and shivered, in the cold early Spring air, the rain ran down hard. It was like StarClan was crying.

Suddenly, Fuzz came across a shimmering lake. He took no notice to the pattering rain, _pitter pattering_ down over Fuzz's once soft, silky smooth fur.

The lake was beautiful, it was quite large, and the rain splashing down upon it made it more dazzling.

"..Whoa!" Fuzz exclaimed.

But at that moment, Fuzz's excitement over..a lake..was interrupted by a snarling, terrible hiss.

"Who are you and why are you on our territory." a ginger-pelted tom cat hissed furiously behind Fuzz, making Fuzz turn around again, his happiness vanished like nothing was there.

"I-I..Te-T-Territor-ry?" Fuzz shook and shivered, just like before.

"This is ShadowClan territory, kittypet, you reek of Twolegplace!" the tom cat was about to pounce, claws unsheathed.

"W-What?" The blue-pelted kittypet questioned.

"Get off my leader's territory, or you'll regret even coming to the lake!"

Suddenly, the tom pounced, and Fuzz jumped, dodging the fierce attack.

Leaving Fuzz open as the tom cat stayed in place, Fuzz ran off, into another territory without realizing it. The scent smelled..oddly..how you say, kind. Very unusual for a cat to smell kindness. Unusual for even a twoleg to smell kindness.

"..Wh-Wh-How..?" Fuzz asked to the nice feeling in this territory.

Fuzz found a small area, where there were sort of..nests..carved into the area.

Suddenly, Fuzz saw a large bright orange-flame colored pelted tom cat standing on a ledge.

The orange-flamed tom was addressing the cats below him. In an instant, the tom had noticed Fuzz.

"Who are you, I ask?" the cat standing on the ledge asked.

"What are you doing here, you reek of kittypets!" one of the cats down below hissed.

"Stop, my dad is a kittypet, don't forget my father is the leader, too, also Cloudtail is a kittypet!" another cat protested.

"That's right." a white tom replied to the cat protesting, who was probably Cloudtail, Fuzz guessed.

"I-I'm Fuzz..I just h-happened to wander into your um…territory..because some cat chased me from um.. from…from.." Fuzz thought what it was called again. Then it hit him, after a long silenced, awkward moment.

"ShadowClan." Fuzz finally said after the long period of silence.

"I see. My name is Firestar. Welcome to ThunderClan. You must be a kittypet, am I correct?" Firestar asked.

"I-I guess so..?" Fuzz replied, confused a bit, because he didn't know what a kittypet was, but he assumed it was what he was, living with his owner, Tara.

"Well, you must have been banished or something related to that in some reasons, so, I shall cast a vote." Firestar turned to the cats below him.

"Clan cats, all in favor of having Fuzz stay in ThunderClan temporarily, please sit down." Firestar looked as many cats sat down, which outnumbered the other cats who were standing.

"Well then. Fuzz, you are granted permission to stay in ThunderClan, but only temporarily. Please, have a talk with me in my den, under the ledge. Make way for Fuzz, thank you." Firestar pointed his tail under and into the den, where the little beam of sunlight, that wasn't exactly normally shown during the rainy days, shone through into. Another beam of sunlight pointed straight into a den, where tiny kits were born and raised.

Fuzz padded over into Firestar's den, as the cats made way for Fuzz, staring at him, like he was prey and they were the predators. This made Fuzz become a bit scared.

Firestar went through his way into his den, and talked with Fuzz. He explained that Fuzz could stay for about 5, 6 moons, because Firestar was generous. He also explained every cat and their looks, their relationships with each other, as well. He listed and counted out every cat who opposed the kittypets, which meant they still even opposed against their own leader, Firestar.

"You can stay in the Warriors Den." Firestar said as his last bidding words to Fuzz, as Fuzz parted.

 _Fuzz seems like a nice cat..Maybe I should give permission to let him stay. He seems trustworthy. Unlike.._ Firestar thought of the horrors that Tigerstar had caused long ago, including the rise of Scourge. Many cats had been injured, and some dead that day _._ It made cats shiver of the treacherous events Tigerstar had created, including the one making all the cats fear, Brightheart's eye.

Fuzz went his way over to the Warriors Den, and everyone greeted him as he passed. Greeting him with questions.

"I hope that ThunderClan is more peaceful tomorrow in the sunrise." Fuzz meowed silently to himself, as all of the commotion died down, and everyone had gone to sleep. Fuzz was slowly drifting off to sleep in a nearby unclaimed, new, fresh, and comfy nest that the medicine cat, Cinderpelt, had left for him. Before Fuzz had gone to sleep, he was sure he caught a slight glimpse..

Of StarClan watching over him, Silverpelt's eyes glimmering in pride.

"I'm sure ThunderClan will watch over me well." Fuzz closed his eyes, in lively, joyous peace inside the forest of ThunderClan.


End file.
